So, Married eh?
by theabus
Summary: "Let me give you my surprise, Dear/"Kau punya modal apa?"/"Apa jaminanmu? Kau bersedia mengorbankan benda kecil di bawah sana?"/ "Sasuke, dengar. Bukannya aku meragukanmu, tapi apa kamu –ah, apakah kita siap?"/ "apa kau yakin tidak pernah melubangi kondommu, Sayang?"/ and the end of the story is getting married, eh? -it's absurd!


Naruto©M. Kishimoto- _sensei_

 ** _So, Married eh?_**

Mata kelam itu menjelajah raut muka wanita di sampingnya dengan teliti. Paras pucat itu masih berkeringat di saat orang-orang tengah kedinginan di tengah-tengah suasana pagi dengan suhu dibawah nol. Tersenyum –ah, menyeringai, dia memeluk wanita di sampingnya itu dengan erat.

" _Let me give you my surprise, Dear. It will be a big surprise to your brother too_."

.

Tepat empat menit sebelum jam delapan, wanita bermahkota gelap itu bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Menggaruk jidatnya dengan perlahan, lalu melepaskan diri dari kukungan laki-laki yang kini masih tidur dengan nyaman. Dengan malas, ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, namun sepertinya niatnya tidak akan terlaksana dengan cepat karena wanita itu melihat banyak cupang di sekitar leher dan dadanya. Dan itu akan sangat terlihat jelas tanpa syal yang menutupi.

"Dasar laki-laki sinting! _How dare you!_ "

.

" _Hi, Dear_ …," sapa Sasuke setelah melihat Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Berendam, eh? atau menungguku untuk bergabung?"

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Akan sangat bahaya jika handuk yang ia kenakan melorot. "Sayang, bisa kau keluar sebentar? Aku harus berganti."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Ah, _you have a beautiful tattoo –ah, some beauty tattoos_." Sambil mendekati Hinata, ia memberiakan tatapan penuh damba dan juga tak lupa seringai jahilnya yang menyebalkan.

" _I've said it to you before! Don't you ever make some kiss marks on my neck!_ Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan kepada ayah dan adikku jika mereka melihatnya."

"Seharusnya kamu bangga, _Dear_. Orang yang membuat hiasan di lehermu itu adalah orang yang sedang menjadi incaran banyak wanita di kota ini. Kenapa kau malah malu mengakuinya? Bahkan dari keluargamu?"

Hinata menggeram. Laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar seorang yang mesum sekaligus menyebalkan. Ia heran sendiri kenapa ia mau-maunya ditaklukkan oleh laki-laki macam ini. Ah, mau bagaimana lagi jika nyatanya ia malah jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan lelaki yang sering membuatnya berang dan tersipu malu serta terpesona pada saat yang bersamaan.

"A-aku mau ganti baju di kamar mandi saja kalau begitu."

Dan Sasuke semakin menyeringai girang saat tahu jika ia berhasil membuat Hinata merona malu.

.

" _Onee_ - _chan_ … kenapa tak tidur di rumah saja?"

Kini Hinata yang sudah sampai di kediamannya tersenyum kikuk. Jika ia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke-lah yang sebenarnya enggan menginap dirumahnya, maka kemungkinan besar akan terjadi perang argumentasi antara ayahnya dan tunangan tercintanya itu. Ia tak mau itu terjadi. Terakhir kali hal tersebut terjadi, ayahnya berhasil membuat Sasuke bengkak di beberapa tempat dan ayahnya sendiri harus mendapat perawatan khusus karena tekanan darahnya naik drastis. Untung saja tidak sampai membuat pembuluh darah ayahnya pecah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada promo di hotel itu. Kebetulan, presdir hotel itu kolega kakak Sasuke, jadi kami mendapat banyak potongan harga disitu. Sayang kan jika tidak di gunakan?"

Hanabi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia hendak bertanya lagi, namun interupsi dari Hiashi yang tiba dibelakang Hinata membungkamnya. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Ah, Ayah apa kabar?" Hinata segera memeluk ayahnya dan mengecup pipi kiri ayahnya.

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat. Jadi, dimana dia?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "ia kesini tidak hanya mengantarkanku saja, Ayah. Ia kebetulan ada proyek dengan temannya, jadi ia kemungkinan nanti akan sedikit terlambat."

Hiashi mendengus keras. Terlihat sekali jika ia tengah kesal dengan calon-pasti-menantunya itu. "Aku heran, kenapa Fugaku mengijinkan putra bungsunya itu menjadi seorang yang kerjanya tak tetap seperti itu."

"Ayah, bukannya tak tetap. Ia bahkan sudah menjadi karyawan tetap di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Ia bahkan sudah menjadi _programmer_ andalan disana. Ia jarang pergi ke perusahaan bukan karena tak dibutuhkan, tapi memang pekerjaannya itu seperti itu. Jadi tidak perlu setiap hari pergi ke perusahaan," jelas Hinata dengan sabar. "Lagi pula Paman Fugaku juga sudah mempercayakan salah satu cabang supermarketnya yang ada di sana ke Sasuke. Jadi, Ayah tidak perlu khawatir dengan itu. Ia sudah punya tabungan dengan nominal yang tidak sedikit…."

Hanabi yang ada di samping ayahnya tekikik. "Iya Ayah. Calon menantu Ayah yang satu itu sangat kaya. Tidak hanya kekayaan dari orang tuanya, tapi ia sendiri juga sangat kaya. _Nee_ - _chan_ akan menjadi istri dari seorang milyuner."

"Hanabi, jangan kurangajar." Dan kata-kata dari Hiashi membungkan Hanabi dengam segera.

" _Yes_ , _Sir_ …," balas Hanabi sambil tertunduk saat Hiashi melewatinya.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga ucapanmu, Hanabi. Aku takut jika hubunganmu dengan Naruto kelak tidak mendapat restu. Suruh si pirang itu untuk memperbaiki sifatnya juga. Kau tahu ayah tidak akan menyukai budaya tempat asal Naruto, kan? Kalau perlu suruh Naruto memperlancar bahasa Jepangnya." Mendengarnya Hanabi hanya mendengus tak acuh.

"Uhm, _Nee_ - _chan_ …," panggil Hanabi setelahnya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau masih menggunakan syalmu di dalam rumah? Apa kau masih kedinginan?"

Dan ucapan dari Hanabi seketika membuat Hinata membeku, merasakan kedinginan yang sedari tadi tidak menghampirinya.

.

Sasuke sampai dengan selamat di depan kediaman para Hyuuga sedikit melenceng dari waktu yang telah ia rencanakan. Ia berencana akan sampai ke rumah itu sebelum pukul 6, tapi nyatanya ia harus berargumen dengan temannya itu mengenai apa yang salah dari susunan program mereka yang masih saja eror ketika program itu mereka coba jalankan.

Itu memang resikonya. Ia sudah memilih menjadi _programmer_ , dan ia harus rela waktunya banyak tersita untuk menyelesaikan suatu program. Memang jika membuat satu program saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama, otak yang _fresh_ serta logika. Oleh karena itu, dalam penyelesaian satu program membutuhkan banyak kepala yang tentunya harus bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Satu karakter saja yang kurang, berlebih atau bahkan keliru akan membuat program tersebut tidak berjalan sesuai dengan kehendak.

Dalam menyelesaikan proyeknya kali ini, Sasuke bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain sedikit lebih santai dari projek yang mereka kerjakan tiga bulan yang lalu. Atasan mereka –sekaligus teman dekat Sasuke menghendaki program yang mereka rancang itu selesai di pertengahan tahun ini. Jadi masih ada sedikit waktu longgar. Dan Sasuke akan benar-benar memanfaatkan kelonggaran ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Melakukan permainan hebat sekaligus menggelora misalnya. Tentunya dengan _partner_ tetapnya, _The Dearest_ Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia mulai mengetuk pintu dan saat pintu itu dibuka, seorang Hyuuga Hiashi-lah yang menyambutnya dengan tatapan mata yang tegas.

Dengan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, Sasuke diijinkan masuk oleh sang kepala keluarga.

"Kau ini masih saja tidak tahu sopan santun."

"Maaf, Paman."

Jawaban singkat dari Sasuke membuat Hiashi menghela napas panjang.

"Makanlah. Semua sudah menunggu."

Sasuke tahu, seburuk-buruknya sikap Hiashi kepadanya, beliau tetap akan mempersilakan ia kembali ke kediamannya dan menyambutnya –walau bukan sambutan hangat–, karena ia tahu jika ialah laki-laki pertama yang berhasil membuat putrinya mendapatkan apa yang selama ini tidak bisa ia berikan.

Hiashi hanyalah seorang ayah yang tidak tahu bagaimana melindungi dan membahagiakan putrinya dengan normal. Yang ia tahu adalah ia harus melindungi putrinya dengan menjauhkan dari ancaman-ancaman yang menurutnya tidak baik dan berbahaya, dan itu malah menjadi bentuk pengekangan bagi putra-putrinya.

Ia mencoba memahami sikap Hiashi, dan hal sulit tersebut berbuah manis ketika ia mendapatkan restu dari Hiashi untuk membawa putrinnya ke Negeri Paman Sam untuk meneruskan impiannya. Menjadi dokter adalah impian Hinata, dan hal tersebut berhasil terwujud dengan lancar. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah tujuan utama Sasuke. Sasuke adalah orang yang memiliki kesabaran yang minim. Ia tidak bisa bersabar dan menahan diri untuk tidak memegang-megang dan melakukan ini-itu terhadap sesuatu yang telah dimilikinya sampai mereka disahkan di hadapan Tuhan. Jadi, jika ada jalan pintas dan kesempatan, maka ia akan menggunakannya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Hinata dan Hanabi membereskan ruang makan, sedangkan para lelaki berpindah tempat ke ruang keluarga. Hari ini selain Hinata dan Sasuke, Neji juga akan berkunjung. Ia memang selalu melakukan kunjungn rutin setiap satu bulan sekali. Hiashi hanya tinggal bersama Hanabi dan dua orang pelayan yang membantu membersihkan dan memasakkan makanan untuk mereka. Jadi Neji sedikit khawatir terhadap kondisi sang ayah yang memang sudah tua itu, terlebih Hanabi-lah yang mendampingin sehari-harinya. Dari ketiga anaknya, Hanabilah yang memiliki sifat yang sama persis seperti dirinya. Jadi jika mereka sering cek-cok sudah bukan hal yang baru lagi. Dan karena itu pula Neji tidak begitu bisa percaya kepada Hanabi.

"Paman," panggil Sasuke.

Mendengar nada serius dari Sasuke, Hiashi segera menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Hn," balasnya.

"Sebenarnya saya kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu."

"Ya, katakan."

"Paman, Saya dan Hinata sudah lama berhubungan. Dan kami juga sudah bertunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu saya sudah berunding dengan orang tua saya, dan kalau boleh, musim depan, saya ingin melakukan upacara pernikahan. Bagaimana?"

"Kau mau menikahi putriku musim depan, eh?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk dalam menanggapi.

"Kau punya modal apa?"

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Hiashi kembali berbicara. "Jika modal mu cinta, kau tak akan pernah bisa memperistri putri sulung ku. Memangnya menjadikan putriku sebagai tunanganmmu belum cukup untuk saat ini? Jangan dulu."

"Tenang saja, Paman. Tentu modal cinta diperlukan, akan tetapi ada modal yang lain juga."

"Apa?"

"Apa Paman masih tidak percaya bahwa saya sudah mampu secara materi? Atau anda meragukan mental saya?"

"Ya, sejujurnya iya."

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Mendengar jawaban dari Hiashi ia merasa terhinat. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang meragukan kekayaan dan psikisnya sebagai Uchiha, dan ironisnya itu adalah calon ayah mertuanya. Ia memang bukan seorang pengusaha besar seperti ayah dan kakaknya, tapi ia adalah seorang programmer terbaik dari sebuah perusahaan IT terkenal.

"Kau itu tipe laki-laki yang brengsek, Sasuke. Aku bahkan tidak berani menjamin bahwa putriku sampai saat ini masih gadis, dan semoga saja putriku benar-benar masih gadis." Mendengarnya, Sasuke terkekeh dalam hati, dan meminta maaf atas kebejatannya. "Jadi, aku masih sedikit meragukanmu jika kau benar-benar tidak akan menyakiti putriku, baik lahir maupun batin," lanjut Hiashi.

"Tenang saja paman, saya memang tidak sebaik itu, tapi saya berjanji tidak akan pernah menghianati, menyakiti, atau meninggalkan putri anda…."

"Apa jaminanmu?" Hiashi menatapnya tajam."Kau bersedia mengorbankan benda kecil di bawah sana?"

Sasuke menatap Hiashi tidak percaya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah pilihan yang ia inginkan. "Ya, tentu Paman."

Hiashi beranjak, "tapi tunggu setelah pesta pernikahan Hanabi."

Bolehkah sekarang Sasuke mengumpati orang tua di depannya ini?

.

Hinata menyiapkan beberapa camilan untuk dimakan saat ia menonton TV. Ia dan Hanabi memutuskan untuk berada di depan televisi sebelum ia kembali lai ke hotel nantinya. Ruang dimana sang ayah dan sang kekasih berada tepat di sebelah ruangan yang mereka pakai, jadi percakapan mereka sayup-sayup terdengar, dan akan terdengar sangat jelas jika kau memberikan perhatian penuh pada percakapan yang terucap.

Pertama, Hinata tidak mempedulikan percakapan antara Sasuke dan ayahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Hanabi menyenggolnya dan memberinya kode untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan mereka.

"Jika modal mu cinta, kau tak akan pernah bisa memperistri putri sulung ku."

Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya bingung dan meminta Hanabi untuk menjelaskan. Dan Hanabi hanya memonyongkan bibir dengan tulunjuk merekat di depan bibir. Dan mereka pun kembali mendengarkan.

"Tenang saja, Paman. Tentu modal cinta diperlukan, akan tetapi ada modal yang lain juga."

Hinata menggelenngkan kepala, lalu ia berbisik, "dia disidang ayah?" dan Hanabi tidak membalas. Ia tetap menyuruhnya kembali menguping.

"Apa?"

"Apa Paman masih tidak percaya bahwa saya sudah mampu secara materi? Atau anda meragukan mental saya?"

"Ya, sejujurnya iya."

Mendengar jawaban dari Hiashi, kompak, Hanabi dan Hinata terkikik tanpa suara. Dengan cepat, Hinata mengambil remot TV dan mengecilkan sedikit suaranya.

"Kau itu tipe laki-laki yang brengsek, Sasuke. Aku bahkan tidak berani menjamin bahwa putriku sampai saat ini masih gadis, dan semoga saja putriku benar-benar masih gadis. Jadi, aku masih sedikit meragukanmu jika kau benar-benar tidak akan menyakiti putriku, baik lahir maupun batin." Mendengarnya, Hinata menggigit bibir gugup. Ia tak tahu jika ayahnya sudah bisa menduga-duga hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

" _Nee-chan,_ kau tahu, aku yakin kau sudah dipegang ini-itu sama Kak Sasuke. Iya kan?" dan kali ini giliran Hinata yang menyuruh Hanabi untuk diam.

"Tenang saja paman, saya memang tidak sebaik itu, tapi saya berjanji tidak akan pernah menghianati, menyakiti, atau meninggalkan putri anda…," mendengarnya membuat hati Hinata mau tak mau trenyuh.

"Apa jaminanmu? Kau bersedia mengorbankan benda kecil di bawah sana?" ucapan ayah mereka membuat Hanabi semakin terguncang hebat menahan tawa. Sedangkan Hinata merona.

"Ya, tentu Paman."

Jawaban dari Sasuke otomatis membuat mulut jahil Hanabi membeo, "ya, tentu paman, keheehehe, dengar _Nee_ - _chan_ ia menyerahkan kelangsungan penisnya padamu."

Jawaban dari Hanabi sontak membuat Hinata menjitak kepala adiknya yang ditumbuhi rambut coklat lebat itu.

"Tapi tunggu setelah pesta pernikahan Hanabi."

Kembali, Hinata dibuat terbengong-bengong dengan jawaban dari Hiashi. "Hanabi, kapan bule itu melamarmu? Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Suara bisik-bisik Hinata yang disisipi nada mendesak membuat pendengaran Hanabi risih. "Bulan lalu. Dan kami akan menikah bulan depan. _Nee_ - _chan_ tidak ada acara kan awal bulan depan?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Kau tahu, pasienku tak pernah membuat janji dulu sebelum mereka sakit, kan? Kenapa buru-buru? Ka-kau tidak hamil, kan?"

Hanabi tersenyum lebar. "Ah, kau memang pintar, _Nee_ - _chan_!" serunya girang sembari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong. "Jangan bilang-bilang ke ayah, _okay_? _That's our biggest secret. Muach!_ " lanjutnya sembati memberi _kiss_ _bye_ pada Hinata, lalu setelahnya ia melarikan diri ke kamar.

" _Oh my God…."_

.

Hinata dan Sasuke sudah kembali ke hotel lagi ketika jam dinding kediaman Hyuuga menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang. Dan kini tepat pukul Sembilan mereka sudah sampai di lobi hotel tempat mereka menginap. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat tidak sabar untuk sampai di kamar inap mereka. Jika Hinata ingin segera melepas syal rajut yang mengelilingi lehernya, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ingin segera sampai ke kamar karena segera ingin melucuti baju Hinata.

"Kau bahkan belum mandi!" teriak Hinata saat Sasuke mulai melakukan seduksi.

" _Do I_ _care_ , _Baby_?"

Hinata tetap tidak mempedulikan rengekan Sasuke. Ia tetap mengambil piama tidurnya dan berjalan tergesa menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum Sasuke sempat membombardirnya dengan godaan dan rayuan maut, Hinata sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan rapat dan meneriaki Sasuke dengan kacang. " _Just_ _go_ , Uchiha!"

.

Hinata sudah rapi dengan piama tidurnya. Sasuke kini mengantri giliran untuk mandi. Dengan muka bosannya, Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi tanpa menegur Hinata.

"Sasuke…."

"Hm," gumamnya malas.

"Setelah ini kita bicara, _okay_?"

" _Yes_ , _Madame_ Uchiha…," ujarnya santai sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

Sasuke mandi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia merasa sudah terlalu lelah dengan segala hal yang ia jalani hari ini. Ia merasa hari ini penuh dengan perdebatan, entah itu dari yang menurutnya perdebatan ringan seperti masalah pemograman, hingga perdebatan yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling seperti perdebatannya tentang masalah hubungannya dengan Hinata. Dan saat keluar dari kamar mandi, harapannya adalah menemukan Hinata yang menantinya dengan wajah manis di ranjang dengan kode agar segera menghampirinya untuk bermesraan. Akan tetapi, nyatanya hanya ada Hinata yang memunggunginya dan asik sendiri dengan sisir dan mahkota gelapnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas pelan, lalu membaringkan diri di atas _bed king size_ yang ada di hadapannya. Berharap Hinata sgera menyadari keberadaannya, Sasuke berbaring miring dengan menghadap Hinata. Namun sayang tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Sang Hyuuga belum juga membalikkan badan dan masih dengan ritual sisir menyisir rambut panjangnya.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata berbalik dan baru menyadari tatapan kesal Sasuke.

"Ah!" serunya. "Maaf, Sayang…."

"Hn," ujarnya sambil memberi tempat untuk Hinata berbaring.

Hinata membaringkan badannya di sebelah Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ingin rasanya segera memulai percakapan, atau bahkan menanyakan _necessary point_ yang kini terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Uhm, Sasuke…,"panggilnya pelan. Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya menoleh dan membuka sedikit matanya yang tadi baru saja ia pejamkan.

" _There's something that I want to ask you. Will you listen to me, Dear?"_

"Hm."

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan ayah, _and are you sure about it?_ "

" _Do you doubt it_?" dengan cepat Sasuke membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Sasuke, dengar. Bukannya aku meragukanmu, tapi apa kamu –ah, apakah kita siap?"

Hinata memiringkan badannya, dan segera menangkup wajah Sasuke yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda keletihan.

"Kau tidak siap?"

Hinata menghela napas sabar. "Kau siap?"

" _Of course_. Kenapa harus tidak siap untuk menidurimu dengan sah? Sebelum kita disahkan oleh Tuhan saja aku siap. _And you've been sleeping with me all these years_."

Inilah mengapa Hinata harus benar-benar sabar menghadapi Sasuke yang tengah capek. Jika dalam kondisi normal saja sudah susah mengajak Sasuke berdiskusi dengan serius, apalagi ketika ia tengah letih.

.

.

.

Hinata berencana untuk mengunjungi toko-toko yang menjual beberapa oleh-oleh khas negaranya. Teman-temannya yang tahu dia akan pulang kampung ke Jepang dengan segera memberondonginya dengan pemintaan oleh-oleh.

" _I think it's cute to have beauty tradisional clothes from your country, Babe… What do you call of those clothes, Darl?"_ dan dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa Hinata menjawab dengan kalem, _"kimono? Or yukata?"_

Dia bingung, dan berujung menjawab dengan asal, _"what it is, I dunno care, Babe. I just need one of them. So, will you?"_

Dan dengan terkikik Hinata hanya bisa menganggung-anguk dan dibarengi acungan jempol dari kawannya itu.

 _And, here she goes…at the market to hunt some traditional stuff and of course with her lovely fiancé…._

"Menurutmu mereka akan aku belikan apa?"

"Pesanan mereka?"

" Mereka…permintaan mereka terlalu _absurd._ Lalu aku harus beli apa?"

"Terserah kau saja. Cepat selesaikan ini dan kita kembali ke hotel."

Setelah Hinata selesai memborong beberapa barang, mereka kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Mereka akan kembali besok dengan penerbangan pertama. Dan mereka harus segera packing dan mengistirahatkan diri untuk esok hari.

"Hinata, kita ke rumah ayah ya setelah semua ini selesai."

Hinata yang tengah mengeringkan rambut menoleh cepat.

"Mau apa?"

" _Give them the surprise, Honey._ "

"Ha?"

"Hinata, aku bukan orang yang sabar. Jika aku menginginkan sesuatu, maka aku harus mendapatkan hal itu secepat mungkin. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Jadi, kau benar-benar aka menikahiku dalam waktu cepat, ya?"

"Hn."

Hinata mendesah resah. "Aku…aku tahu Sasuke, bukannya aku tidak mau menikah dengan mu, tapi aku merasa belum siap. Kau tahu? Menikah bukan hanya tentang meresmikan hubunga kita saja dihadapan Tuhan, tapi kita juga harus memikirkan tentang hidup bersama, tanggung jawab, kewajiban, hak mu dan juga hak ku. _And then, may be our future baby…_ "

"Kau harus percaya padaku. Diam, dan nikmati apa yang kini terjadi."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke masih tidak mengacuhkan Hinata. Ia malah menarik Hinata ke pelukannya. Lalu membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Hinata. " _It will be fine, Dear_."

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai geram dengan pekerjaan Hinata. Pekerjaan kekasihnya itu benar-benar menyita waktu sang terkasih selama nyaris 24 jam. Dan itu nyaris terjadi tujuh kali dalam seminggu. Dan itu berarti nyaris setiap hari.

Ini sudah lebih dari jam sembilan dan nyatanya Hinata belum juga kembali. Sasuke sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Dan ia membutuhkan Hinata sekarang. Tapi setelah ia menunggu nyaris tiga jam, wanitanya belum juga menampakkan diri. Benar-benar rumah sakit sialan. Bisakan warga sekitar tidak sakit untuk beberapa jam saja? Bisakan ia menikmati wanitanya untuk beberapa jam saja dengan leluasa tanpa panggilan darurat dari pihak rumah sakit?

Dan dengan penuh kejengkelan, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan mendatangi rumah sakit tempat kekasihnya bekerja. Ia tidak peduli dengan berbagai macam pendapat para pekerja yag ada di rumah sakit itu jika nanti mereka mendapati Sasuke menggendong paksa Hinata untuk pulang. Ia juga tidak akan peduli pada sang direktur rumah sakit jika menuntut profesionalisme Hinata dan mengancam Hinata untuk di pecat, toh ia masih sanggup menghidupi hidup mereka kelak dengan Hinata yang _jobless_ , dan perlu digarisbawahi hidup nyaman dengan mewah dan masih sanggup membelikan Hinata stiletto-stilleto kesukaan Hinata karena ia yakin dengan penghasilannya sebagai programmer dan pengusaha. Sasuke tidak akan pernah peduli, karena mereka juga tidak mempedulikan hak dan kewajiban Hinata sebagai seorang yang juga memiliki urusan lain yang lebih _urgent_ dibandingkan dengan pasien-pasien sialan itu.

.

Hinata lelah. Ia akan segera melakukan pemberesan di mejanya, dan selanjutnya menelepon jasa taksi untuk mengantarkannya kerumah –ah, bagaimana jika minta jemput Sasuke saja? Kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu tidak mengijinkan Hinata untuk mengendarai kendaraannya sendiri. Jika ia pulang ia akan meminta Sasuke untuk menjemputnya, hal itu berlaku jika Sasuke tidak ada kerjaan di kantor. Sasuke pasti akan menjemputnya dengan segera, lalu menunggunya di tempat parkir dan tidak keluar dari dalam mobil sama sekali.

Ia merapikan jas dokternya, melipatnya dan meletakkan diatas kursinya. Lalu dengan segera keluar dari ruangannya dan memberi pesan kepada Sasuke untuk segera menjemputnya. Stiletto hitamnya membuat kegaduhan di lorong rumah sakit. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sesekali untuk membalas sapaan para perawat yang mendapat jaga shift malam. Di ujung lorong ia melihat siluet laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia sedikit berlari untuk segera mencapai lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki itu menoleh, lalu memberikan senyum tipisnnya. "Hinata…"

.

"Hinata…"

Memberikan senyum ramah kepada sang penyapa, Hinata lalu menjajarinya. "Kau baru selesai, Kakashi?" dan dengan segera lelaki berambut perak itu mengangguk.

Kakashi adalah salah seorang pembimbingnya dulu. Dan ia juga salah satu dokter yang juga dari Jepang, sama seperti dirinya. Oleh karena itu, mereka cepat akrab. Kakashi tahun ini ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya doktornya. Dan semoga saja kelak ia bisa menjadi professor.

"Kau mau pulang kapan? Mau sekalian?" Tanya Kakashi pelan. Ia menguap lebar, lalu dengan cepat ia menutupnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sepertinya lain kali saja, _Senpai_ …." Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak memanggil Kakashi dengan _Senpai_.

"Oke kalau begitu."

Mereka melanjutkan bercakap cakap sampai dilantai pertama rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba Hinata dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Dan jika dilihat-lihat Sasuke nampak tangah _bad mood_ , dan mungkin dengan siatuasi yang sekarang –Hinata berjalan dan mengobrol akrab dengan Kakashi– akan menambah kadar _bad mood_ Sasuke.

Hinata menatap balik Sasuke dengan heran. Biasanya Sasuke akan menjemputnya jika ia sudah memberi kabar terlebih dahulu, dan jika dipikir-pikir, Sasuke pasti sudah sampai disini ketika Hinata tengah memintanya tadi. Dan jika benar Sasuke sudah sampai di rumah sakit terlebih dahulu, ia pun hanya akan menunggu di tempat parkir rumah sakit, bukannya manghampiri Hinata kedalam rumah sakit. Kira-kira ada apa yah?

Mata Sasuke menatapnya tajam, lalu memberikan isyarat kepada Hinata untuk segera menjajarinya. Dan kemudian menatap Kakashi datar.

"Terimakasih sudah menemani tunanganku, _Sir_ ," katanya sambil berbalik meninggalkan Kakashi setelah Hinata menggandengnya pergi dan memberi salam perpisahan pada Kakashi.

" _Who's that man_?" Kakashi mendengar celetukan salah satu pegawai rumah sakit.

" _Don't you've heard if he's Ms. Hinata fiancé?_ " jawab salah satu perawat yang ada disana.

" _What?! I think Ms. Hinata is available."_

" _Her fiancé is so…hot,"_ ujar perawat yang lain lalu terkikik pelan. Mendengarnya, Kakashi hanya menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya, lalu kembali berjalan menghiraukan para pegawai rumah sakit yang tengah bergosip.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau juga sudah punya kekasih, Hinata. Apalagi tunangan…" gumamnya kemudian.

.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobil. Ia lalu berdiri, menunggu kehadiran Hinata dan segera setelah Hinata keluar dari mobil ia menggandengnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Parkir mobil di apartemen mereka ada di basement bangunan apartemen ini. jadi mereka harus melewati beberapa lantai untuk bisa sampai di kamar mereka. Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia sudah cukup bersabar hari ini. dengan pekerjaannya, dengan pekerjaan Hinata, dengan orang-oeang yang ia temui selama perjalanan menjemput Hinata –terlebih orang-orang dari rumah sakit sialan itu– dan juga lamanya lift yang ia pakai untuk mencapai lantai di kamar tempat mereka tinggal selama ini.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa, Sayang?" sentuhan tangan Hinata di lengannya membuatnya berdesir. Ia sedang bergairah, dan ia yakin dengan sentuhan sedikit saja dari Hinata ia bisa saja kehilangan kontrol. Apalagi dengan kemeja putih Hinata yang jika diperhatikan dengan lekat-lekat akan terlihat bra yang Hinata pakai.

"Hinata…," panggilnya dengan suara berat.

"Ya? Kau sakit? Sakit apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke menunjuk kearah selakangnya, dan menatp Hinata dengan seringai di wajahnya, "ini yang sakit."

Mata Hinata memicing jengkel pada Sasuke. Ia lalu memukul lengan Sasuke dan meneriakinya, "dasar penjahat kelamin!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Belum sempat ia menggoda Hinata lebih jauh, pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan sosok laki-laki obes yang kemudian memasuki lift dengan senyum kecilnya.

" _Hallo, Uchiha, and Ms. Hyuuga._ "

Ia Akamichi Couji. Seorang keturunan Jepang asli tetapi sedari lahir hingga umurnya yang ke-28 belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke Jepang. Ia hanya tahu sedikit tentang bahasa dan budaya Jepang, tidak seperti Hinata dan Sasuke yang hanya imigran dan masih sering bolak-balik ke Jepang.

Ia adalah tetangga apartemen Sasuke. Ia laki-laki yang baik hati serta ramah. Ia juga yang selama ini mengajari Hinata masakan-masakan luar biasa sehingga bisa ia praktikkan sehari-hari tanpa rasa was-was jika makanan yang ia masak rasanya tidak enak karena Couji merupakan dosen sebuah akademi boga di daerah ini dan juga sebagai koki pro di sebuah hotel berbintang di dekat apartemen mereka.

Mungkin ia tengah mendatangi kamar adiknya yang berada beberapa lantai di bawah kamarnya. Ia sering mengunjungi adiknya untuk mengantarkan makanan, atau kalau tidak untuk makan bersama. Terkadang Hinata dan Sasuke juga diundang untuk ikut _dinner_.

"Halo Couji."

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Couji tidak nyaman. Sejak ia memasuki lift ia merasa jika Sasuke memandanginya dengan sinis. Dan kemungkinan besar Couji tahu masalahnya.

Hinata lalu tertawa pelan dan menggeleng singkat. " _No_ , Kamu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Couji. Benarkan Sayang?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya singkat lalu meminta maaf kepada Couji jika ia membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Hinata, sepertinya Sasuke membutukan _Paraguay_ _Mate Tea._ Cobalah. Jika kau tidak ada, aku masih memiliki beberapa persediaan di kamar. _I can give that to you_."

Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke, "kau mau, Sasuke?" dan di jawab gelengan pelan. Pintu lift terbuka, lalu dengan perlahan mereka melangkah keluar beriringan.

"Sepertinya lain kali saja Couji. Terimakasih…."

" _Yeah, never mind. Bye!"_

Setelah kepergian Couji, Sasuke dengan tak sabar membuka pintu apartemen sambil bergumam tak jelas. "Kau tahu apa yang aku butuhkan Hinata."

Setelah menutup pintunya dengan kasar, Sasuke menarik Hinata dan melucuti pakaian yang Hinata kenakan. "Ayo mandi, setelah itu kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadapku," ujarnya kemudian.

Hinata tau jika Sasuke sudah diambang kefrustasiannya untuk menahan segala hasrat yang ada sedari tadi. Jika ia menolak Sasuke ia hanya akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri karena nantinya Sasuke pasti tidak akan melakukannya sehalus jika ia sedang dalam mode _normal_ _mood._ Jika sudah begini, ia hanya bisa mengingatkan Sasuke untuk tetap berhati-hati. "Jangan lupa pengamannya ya…."

Dan tanpa menjawab, Sasuke menyeret Hinata ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menyiapkan beberapa sushi sebagai bekalnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan untuk menu sarapan ia memilih untuk memasak sup seafood. Sasuke masih terlelap saat ia bangun. Sepertinya setelah mereka bermesraan tadi malam, Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat ia tunda karena sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk. Namun mau tak mau ia harus membangunkan Sasuke untuk menyantap sarapan bersamanya.

Ia adalah seorang dokter, dan ia tahu dengan baik jika meninggalkan sarapan bukanlah hal yang baik untuk kesehatan.

Rencananya, sore ini ia akan mengunjungi rumah Itachi yang sedang mengadakan acara ulang tahun pertama pernikahan kakaknya dan juga sebagai perayaan kelahiran putra pertama sekaligus cucu pertama dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Jika saja Sasuke belum menyinggung soal rencana pernikahan mereka, Hinata pastinya akan senang sekali mendengar ajakan Sasuke itu. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke sudah mengutarakan keinginannya untuk segera memperistrinya dan pastinya dalam acara di kediaman Itachi nanti ia akan diserbu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Sasuke…bangunlah."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Ia lalu menangkup telinganya dan bergumam ogah-ogahan.

"Kau mau kutinggal langsung? Tidak mau _morning kiss_ dari ku, _Darl?_ "

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku maunya _morning sex_ ," ujarnya dengar suara serak yang teredam bantal yang ada dibawah naungannya.

" _Fine. Just sleep and I will leave you with nothing!"_

 _._

Mereka menyadari jika kehidupan yang mereka jalani tidaklah sehat. Hinata yang paling menyadarinya. Mereka belum terikat kontrak seumur hidup di hadapan Tuhan, tetapi mereka malah sudah melanggar batas ini dan itu yang di buat oleh Tuhan untuk mereka yang belum mengikat kontrak.

Hinata tumbuh besar di sebuah keluarga yang selalu menjunjung tinggi tatakrama dan budaya sopan santun. Dengan segala sesuatu yang telah ayahnya recoki kepadanya, ia tak percaya jika ia masih bisa melanggarnya dengan santai, bahkan jika boleh ia jujur dengan ketidakmaluannya, ia sangat menikmatinya. Ya, sangat menikmati.

Bagaimana tidak?

Bercinta dengan orang yang ahli dalam permainan ranjang, dan disertai dengan fisik yang – _hell_ \- sangat menggairahkan dan juga dianugrahi bibir yang penuh dengan bujuk rayu dan ber- _dirty talk_ adalah keahliannya, bagaimana itu semua bisa membuatmu tidak menikmati dan puas? Terebih orang itu mencintai mu dan kau pun mencintainya juga. Mana tahaaaan….

Sasuke sendiri adalah laki-laki yang berasal dari keluarga yang mendidik anak-anaknya untuk menjadi orang yang penuh dengan tanggung jawab. Sasuke yang dari kecil dididik dengan keras tentang tanggung jawab sebagai laki-laki dan apa-apa saja tugas dan kewajibannya sudah sangat siap dengan segala sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Yah, mungkin saja pengaman yang dia pakai ternyata sudah bocor, atau dia yang tiba-tiba bergairah dan menyerang HInata tanpa ingat lagi untuk menggunakan pengaman. Semua itu bisa saja terjadi bukan? Oleh karena itu ia sangat ingin segera menikahi putri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi untuk menghilangkan segala rasa was-was yang berlebih selama ini.

Dan sayangnya rencananya mendapat tolakan keras dari sang terkasih. Dan sepertinya memang rencana yang tidak diinginkan perlu dibuat nyata.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Hanabi menjadi sedikit lebih heboh dari apa yang dibayangkan. Hinata pikir hanya Naruto saja yang akan heboh di pernikahan adiknya, namun ia salah besar. Keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga heboh. Tidak hanya fisiknya saja yang heboh tetapi mulut dan tingkah mereka juga heboh.

Sang kepala keluarga yang dikira Hinata adalah seorang yang berwibawa dan anteng ternyata juga bisa heboh jika dihadapkan dengan sang istri. Dengan muka yang kalem, Hinata tidak menyangka jika besan ayahnya ia juga cerewet. Si Ibu, Kushina Namikaze juga sangat heboh dan ramai. Pertama kali melihatnya, ayahnya bahkan membelalakkan mata dan mengelus jidatnya perlahan. Mungkin ayahnya kaget, teryata besannya adalah orang dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang nyentrik. Lalu saat pertemuan berikutnya, ia mulai bercerita kenapa sangat senang sekali mendapatkan menantu seperti Hanabi. Karena ia tidak ingin keluarganya berambut pirang-merah. Menantu pertamanya, Sabaku Gaara sudah berambut merah. Di tambah dengan Karin, putri pertama mereka tidak mungkin jika tiba-tiba cucu mereka memiliki rambut yang tidak senyentrik orang tuanya. Ia juga senang dengan Hanabi, katanya Hanabi adalah anak yang anggun dan kalem. Mungkin ibu Naruto memang belum pernah melihat Hanabi bertingkah. Jika sudah mungkin kata-kata kalem dan anggun tidak akan pernah ia sandingkan dengan Hanabi. Karin sendiri adalah seorang yang pandai bergaul. Ia juga banyak omong, jadi tak heran jika ia mudah akrab dengan sepupu-sepupunya yang baru saja bertemu dengan Karin saat pesta pernikahan adiknya.

Mengerikan memang, tapi nyatanya Hinata tetap menikmatinya.

Hanabi mendatanginya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ia memelik kakaknya erat lalu mengecup pipinya, " _Nee_ - _chan_ akan tinggal beberapa waktu bukan?"

"Ya, mungkin lusa aku baru akan kembali."

"Kenapa cepat sekaliiiiiii? Aku kan masih ingin bersama dengan Nee-chan. Tanpa gangguan dan lirikan tajam dari Sasuke-nii tentunya," kekehnya kemudian.

"Hanabi, pekerjaanku tidak bisa memberiku waktu banyak untuk bersamamu disini dalam waktu lama. Bukankah sudah ada Naruto yang bakalan menemanimu setiap hari?"

Hanabi mendengus. "Pasti Sasuke-nii ya yang memaksa Nee-chan untuk pelit waktu?" ujarnya sembari menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata.

"Ck, mana bisa?!" jawaban Sasuke tidak begitu didengarkan Hanabi yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di tengah-tengah acara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk mendatangi beberapa tamu lain yang datang ke acara pernikahan Hanabi.

"Sayang sekali ya rumah ayah tidak sebesar rumahmu. Jadi kita terpaksa bermalam di hotel. Haaah~"

"Apa kau ingin tidur di sini?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto dan Hanabi. Hm, kira-kira kapan ya ia bisa seperti mereka?

"Ya, kapan lagi bisa berkumpul dengan para Hyuuga." Hinata berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mengambil gin. "Kau mau?" tawarnya kemudian dan dibalas dengan gelengan pelan.

Hinata mengambil gin yang ada lalu membawanya mendekat Sasuke. Melihat Hinata yang membawa gin dalam porsi yang tidak sedikit, Sasuke sedikit menyerngitkan jidat tanda tak suka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Kau yakin ingin minum sebanyak itu?" dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

" _No, I'll be killed by your father. Put that gin down."_

Hinata memelas. Ia menempel pada Sasuke dan bercicit, " _Please_ , Sayang. Aku sangat penasaran dengan minuman ini…."

Sasuke hanya berdecak karena tidak tega menolak Hinata. "Jika kau mabuk, aku tidak peduli jika aku harus menjinakkanmu di rumah ayahmu." Sasuke mengambil gelas yang dipegang Hinata dan menyesapnya sedikit, "dan aku tak mau tahu konsekuensinya."

.

.

.

 _Yesterday was a big day_! Jika Sasuke adalah seorang Namikaze –marga dari suami Hanabi dan kini marganya juga– maka ia akan berteriak kegirangan. Bagaimana tidak?

Ia akhirnya menikah dengan Hinata kemarin, keluarga Hinata tidak lagi menunjukkan kekolotan pikiran mereka tentang budaya kuno mereka dan bla-bla-bla. Intinya mereka setuju –mungkin karena memang Sasuke telah meminta izin sejak jauh-jauh hari. Lalu untuk keluarga besarnya sangat-sangat mendukung karena memang sang ibu sudah sangat ingin pernikahan ini di jalankan. Dan yang paling membahagiakan adalah mereka akan memiliki anak dalam beberapa bulan kedepan. _Yes, all…Hinata is pregnant because of their games._

Pertama kali mengetahui kehamilannya Hinata terus-terusan memelototi Sasuke setiap mereka bertemu. Jika tahu akan seperti itu, Sasuke lebih memilih mengajak Hinata untuk menikah dulu baru memberitahukan apa yang janggal dipikirannya pada Hinata. Awalnya, Sasuke merasa aneh dengan pola makan Hinata, lalu sedikit curiga dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Hinata yang mulai berubah drastis dan dengan diiringi perubahan mood yang mengerikan sekaligus menyebalkan. Lalu pada akhirnya ia menyadari jika dua bulan terakhir Hinata tidak menolak ajakan bercintanya dengan alasan datang bulan dan ia juga belum membeli pembalut barunya.

Dengan bodohnya ia malah menanyakan tentang siklus bulanan Hinata dan berakhirlah dengan Hinata yang terdiam kemudian berlari cepat ke kamar. Ia yang bingung hanya mengikuti dari belakang dengan perlahan, dan sebelum ia sampai depan pintu kamar mandi, ia sudah mendengar teriakan Hinata. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Hinata membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menatapnya tajam. Lalu ia menggeram marah, "apa kau yakin tidak pernah melubangi kondommu, Sayang?" setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke setelah memberikan sebuah benda kecil panjang berwarna putih.

"Sasuke…." Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. ibunya sedang berada di ujung pintu dengan baju yang akan ia kenakan di pesta pernikahan putra bungsungnya di tangan kirinya.

"Hn? Ada apa ibu?"

Ibunya mendekat, "Sayang, Hinata baik-baik saja kan?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat. "Memang dia kenapa, Bu?"

"Dia muntah-muntah saat ibu mendatanginya tadi. Baru saja."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ibunya memang belum mengetahui kenapa ia tiba-tiba berhasil mengajak Hinata untuk menikah. Dan ia juga memutuskan untuk melangsungkan pesta pernikahan di hotel setelah kemarin mereka melakukan janji suci di gereja dekat dengan hotel yang kini mereka huni. Ayah Hinata masih menahan Hinata untuk tidak tidur satu ruangan dengan Sasuke. Alasannya sekalian setelah pesta pernikahan saja. Jadilah begini ia dan istri sahnya di malam pertama harus tidur secara terpisah. Pasrah…

"Ibu ingin aku menemuinya?"

" _No! You may not_! Kalian harus pertama kali bertemu saat di pesta pernikahan nanti, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai senang. Ia tak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi ibunya saat mengetahui menantu yang sangat ia sayangi itu sudah hamil duluan sebelum sah menjadi menantunya.

.

Pesta itu berakhir dengan tertib. Acara yang berlangsung selama beberapa jam itu dihadiri oleh banyak orang dari berbagai kalangan dan bangsa. Sasuke dan Hinata yang tinggal di benua Amerika mengundang teman-teman mereka dan menampungnya di salah satu hotel milik keluarga Uchiha.

Loh? Bukankah untuk memperistri salah satu keluarga Hyuuga memang tidak murah harganya? Papa Hiashi tidak akan sudi anaknya diperistri oleh orang yang tidak mampu mencukupi kebutuhan tersier anaknya, pastinya akan ia tolak sejak jauh-jauh hari.

" _Congrats, Hinata… I don't know your hubby is sooooo sexy. He is soooo hot!"_

" _Yeah. So, the innocent Hinata is marry now._ " komentar salah satu temannya.

Sasuke yang ada tak jauh dari Hinata hanya menghela napas lelah. Oh ayolah, Hinata pastinya sudah sangat capek sekarang. Jadi, tidak bisakah mereka menyingkir dan membiarkan Hinata berada dalam kukungannya dan merelakan istri sahnya itu beristirahat barang sejenak? Dan dia sedang hamil, okay. Hamil anaknya. _Sasuke Jr. is growing there now._

Sasuke terbatuk perlahan. Jika dengan tanda seperti ini mereka masih juga tidak menyadarinya, maka ia tidak akan segan segan menarik Hinata untuk mendekat.

Dan sepertinya memang tanda dari Sasuke menampar kencang mereka. Dengan tersipu, mereka akhirnya melambaikan tangan berpamitan dan maninggalkan Hinata agar bisa kembali di monopoli Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata kalem. Tangannya berada di perutnya yang masih terlihat lempeng-lempeng.

"No."

"Sasuke… jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak okay?"

"Tidak Hinata. Aku hanya merasa…lega."

Hinata bingung. Lega? Lega kenapa?

"Kau…kentut?" Tanya Hinata curiga.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya mendadak sebal. _Oh please, his wife isn't stupid, right?_

"Ck. Jangan mulai Hinata."

Jawaban dari Sasuke mengundang tawa kecil dari Hinata. Ia bahagia. Dan ia bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukannnya dengan Sasuke. Orang dingin berhati jahat yang ternyata sangat posesif dan memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan ini selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Panggilan dari belakang mereka menghentikan kikikan tawa Hinata. Kakashi datang bersama istrinya. Dan tersenyum jahil kearah Sasuke. _"So the end of the story is getting married eh_?"

Demi Tuhan, Kakashi memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Seharusnya dari pertemuan pertamanya ia memukul wajah kakashi agar tidak bisa lagi menunjukkan wajah brengsek seperti itu.

 **E.N.D**

 **[June, 2015]**

 _Sign,_

 _kelabu'sdotcom  
_


End file.
